My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Sesuai janjiku pada seluruh reader, aku membuatkan Yunho side dari cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover. Semoga semua reader bisa menyukainya. Aku sangat menunggu tanggapan kalian soal cerita ini ^^

Chapter 1

Siang itu merupakan siang yang cukup dingin di Seoul. Walaupun matahari bersinar cukup terang, tapi kelihatannya cahayanya kurang cukup untuk menaikkan sedikit hawa Seoul siang itu.

Di sebuah ruangan kerja yang terletak di lantai paling atas Jung Tower, terlihat sosok seorang namja dengan mata musang, dan bibir berbentuk hati nampak sedang sibuk menekuni berkas-berkas tebal yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia adalah Jung Yunho, seorang CEO perusaahan terbesar di Korea Selatan yang merajai berbagai bisnis mulai dari bidang konstruksi, otomotif, transportasi, bahkan sampai ke bidang Hotel dan Resort.

Sang CEO muda nampak sangat serius, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya hingga suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas-berkas tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Masuk." kata Yunho sambil menatap pintu ruang kerjanya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan munculah wajah seorang namja dengan jidat agak lebar yang langsung Yunho kenali sebagai Yoochun, sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Chun?" tanya Yunho sambil kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan membaca berkas-berkasnya.

"Hei, Yun. Kudengar kau baru saja memecat sekretaris pribadimu. Padahal menurutku Jessica itu cantik. Kenapa kau memecatnya?" tanya Yoochun sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun, "Aku mencari sekretaris, bukannya model. Jadi aku tidak peduli walaupun secantik Cleopatra atau Dewi Venus. Kalau kerjanya jelek, ya kupecat saja."

"Kau keterlaluan, Yun. Dia baru kerja dua hari, kan? Memangnya kerjanya seburuk apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kerjanya sangat buruk. Rasanya seperti aku tidak punya sekretaris pribadi saja. Gadis itu sangat memperhatikan dandanannya, kurasa dia menyukaiku. Makanya dia berusaha diterima sebagai sekretaris pribadiku." jawab Yunho.

"Ya. Tanpa tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang paling dingin dan arogan di bumi." kata Yoochun.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku memang tidak suka pada gadis-gadis kecentilan seperti itu. Dia membuatku jengah." elak Yunho.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau arogan, Yunho. Oh ayolah, kau sudah 27 tahun dan kau belum pernah pacaran sekalipun. Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau kau menyadari ada banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengincarmu di luar sana."

"Belum ada yang membuatku tertarik." kata Yunho datar.

"Lalu orang seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu tertarik, hmm? Oke, kita mulai dari pertanyaan sederhana. Kau suka namja atau yeoja?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu kemana orientasi seksualku, Park Yoochun." jawab Yunho.

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya mencoba memastikan. Baiklah, sekarang tipe namja seperti apa yang kau suka? Yang sangat cantik seperti Heechul tantemu itu, atau yang imut seperti Suie-ku? Aku hanya bertanya tipe namja cantik karena aku sangat yakin kalau kau itu seme."

"Apa kau sedang menawarkan semacam perjodohan padaku saat ini?" tanya Yunho curiga.

"Astaga, Yunho. Aku sedang berusaha mencari sekretaris yang sesuai kriteriamu. Dan kalau kau beruntung, mungkin pendampingmu nanti. Kau tahu? Ibumu itu sudah berulang kali memintaku untuk mencarikan pacar untukmu. Kau anak tunggal Yunho, tentunya kau harus segera menikah." jawab Yoochun.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah. aku sudah cukup menikmati hidupku sekarang." kata Yunho santai.

"Astaga, Yunho. Kau itu keras kepala sekali. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama itu tanpa kekasih. Yasudahlah, kalau begitu kau pilih saja salah satu di antara Yuri dan Yoona. Kau sudah kenal lama dengan mereka kan?" kata Yoochun mulai frustasi.

"Kau gila, Chun. Jelas-jelas aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku akan menikah dengan namja. Lagipula, Yuri dan Yoona juga sudah tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai yeoja, pabbo." kata Yunho.

"Aku sudah putus asa, Yunho. Disatu sisi aku sangat takut pada ibumu makanya aku melakukan hal ini, tapi disisi lain aku sudah frustasi membujukmu untuk segera menikah atau minimal punya pacar." kata Yoochun

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencarinya, Chun. Tapi kau tidak perlu memaksaku begitu. Aku akan segera memberitahumu kalau aku menemukan seseorang yang berhasil membuatku tertarik." kata Yunho.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukannya, Yunho. Aku tidak mau dipatahkan menjadi dua seperti PSP-PSP milik ibumu itu ketika dia sedang marah." kata Yoochun sambil agak sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ibuku mematahkan PSPnya saat kesal? Wah, ibuku hebat juga."

"Ibumu itu sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah, Yunho. Dia beruntung memiliki suami setenang dan sekalem Siwon ahjussi."

"Yah, memang sih. Ayahku itu sangat tenang dan kalem. Cuma dia yang sanggup menenangkan ibuku yang evil itu."

"Kau ini bicara begitu seolah-olah kau tidak evil seperti Kyuhyun ahjumma ibumu itu. Kau lebih evil darinya tahu."

"Enak saja, aku tidak evil."

"Ya, kau itu evil, Jung Yunho. Kurasa itu memang sudah diturunkan padamu. Sifat evilmu itu dari ibumu, dan bentuk badan proporsional itu dari ayahmu."

"Apa buktinya kalau aku evil?"

"Buktinya, kau memecat sekretarismu yang baru bekerja dua hari. Dan sebelum-sebelumnya kau memecat mereka hanya karena kopi buatan mereka tidak enak. Demi Tuhan, kau memecat orang karena kopi? Itu keterlaluan, Yunho."

"Yah tidak apa kan? Aku hanya mencoba tekhnik penilaian yang mudah." Kata Yunho santai.

"Tapi itu kejam. Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak di lantai 3 ada wawancara penerimaan karyawan baru? Kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tahu dan aku malas untuk melihatnya. Aku sudah bilang pada Yoona untuk mencoba mencarikan sekretaris baru untukku diantara calon-calon itu."

"Bagaiman kalau kita lihat sebentar? Wawancara itu sudah hampir selesai. Kau bisa segera melihat siapa saja yang lolos."

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita kesana." kata Yunho sambil berdiri.

Ruangan wawancara di lantai 3 masih nampak ramai. Kelihatannya masih banyak yang akan diwawancara, padahal waktu yang tersisa tidak lebih dari 20 menit lagi.

"Kau mau coba tanya pada Manager Song? Kurasa dia sudah menetapkan calon-calon yang akan dipilihnya." kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang duduk di sebuah meja tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau saja yang bertanya. Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku saja, yeoja-yeoja itu terus menatapku seolah ingin melahapku saja." kata Yunho sambil melirik yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Yoochun mengangguk, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Manager Song.

Yunho berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu. Ketika dia ingin menaiki lift, dia ada melihat ada cukup banyak yeoja yang berdiri menunggu lift. Yunho tidak suka berada di sekitar yeoja yang selalu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk naik satu lantai dan menunggu lift di sana.

Yunho baru mulai menaiki tangga ketika dilihatnya ada seseorang yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Tiba –tiba saja ketika berpapasan di tengah tangga, orang itu terpeleset dan menabrak Yunho hingga mereka berdua jatuh bersama dengan posisi orang itu menindih Yunho.

BRUG

'KREK'

Yunho merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lengan kirinya, apalagi tadi mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah yang dia yakini berasal dari lengannya. Yunho membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam saat dia jatuh dan dia langsung dihadapkan dengan seseorang berambut almond yang menindihnya.

"Hmm, jika kau tak keberatan bisa bangun dari sana?" kata Yunho sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Seseorang yang menindih Yunho itu membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang jernih dan indah.

'Cantik.' putus Yunho saat itu juga.

"Maaf nona, bisakah kau beranjak dari sana? Kurasa kau sudah mematahkan lenganku." kata Yunho.

Dan Yunho bisa melihat orang yang menindihnya itu semakin membuka mata besarnya mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan.

To Be Continued

Ini adalah Yunho side di hari pertama dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku menunggu tanggapan kalian ^^

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	2. Chapter 2

My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Aku senang sekali karena respon reader untuk kedua cerita ini sangat bagus ^^

Chapter 2

Saat ini Yunho tengah duduk di ranjang sebuah ruangan UGD di Rumah Sakit. Sementara di hadapannya berdiri seorang Dokter yang tengah sibuk membalut lengannya yang retak akibat terjatuh dari tangga karena ditabrak oleh orang asing yang harus Yunho akui sangat cantik.

Setelah terjatuh dari tangga, orang asing itu langsung bangun dari tubuh Yunho dan mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' berkali-kali. Sebenarnya, Yunho sudah ingin memaki orang asing itu hanya saja Yunho terlanjur terpesona padanya sehingga Yunho hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Untungnya, Yoochun cepat datang menghampiri Yunho dan langsung menyeretnya ke Rumah Sakit. Dan tadi Yunho juga melihat bahwa si orang asing itu ikut bersama mereka ke Rumah Sakit, jika saja Yunho dalam kondisi baik, mungkin dia akan menanyakan nama orang asing itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin dia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya di hadapan orang asing itu jika lengannya terasa sakit luar biasa. Jadi selama dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit, Yunho hanya diam dan berusaha setengah mati memasang wajah datarnya walaupun sakit di lengannya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sudah selesai." suara Dokter di hadapannya berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya barusan.

"Terima kasih." kata Yunho sambil menatap lengannya yang sudah dibalut perban tebal dan digantung menekuk di dadanya.

Si Dokter mengangguk, "Untungnya ini cuma retakan kecil. Kalau kau rajin mengikuti terapi, dan sabar menunggu sampai retakannya sembuh hingga lenganmu bisa digerakkan. Mungkin ini akan sembuh total dalam waktu 1-2 bulan."

"Kapan aku mulai ikut terapi?" tanya Yunho.

"Dua minggu lagi. Saat ini biarkan saja retakan itu menempel sendiri terlebih dahulu. Aku akan berikan beberapa obat dan vitamin untuk membantu proses penyembuhan. Tebuslah resep ini di apotek yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini." Dokter itu menyodorkan sebuah resep pada Yunho.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Dokter." kata Yunho sambil berdiri.

"Jangan paksakan lenganmu untuk bergerak dulu. Hal itu akan menghambat proses penempelan tulang. Jangan lupa untuk mengikuti terapi dan minum obat yang kuresepkan tadi." Dokter itu membuka pintu ruang UGD dan berjalan keluar bersama Yunho.

Si Dokter itu melirik Yoochun dan si orang asing itu kemudian tersenyum sekilas pada mereka.

"Cepatlah pulang dan istirahat." kata Dokter itu pada Yunho kemudian dia pun berlalu pergi.

Yunho melihat Yoochun berjalan menghampirinya, "Bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun santai.

Yunho melirik lengannya yang dibalut perban, "Lengan kiriku retak. Katanya kalau aku mengikuti terapi dan sabar menunggu sampai retakannya pulih, kemungkinan akan sembuh dalam waktu 1-2 bulan."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti "Well, kurasa sekretaris-sekretarismu akan kelabakan mengatur ulang jadwalmu karena kejadian ini. Kasihan sekali Suie-ku" Yoochun menghela napas pelan.

Yunho memukul kepala Yoochun dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit "Yaa! Yang harusnya kau kasihani itu aku. Bukannya lumba-lumba pantat bebek pacarmu itu." Yunho mendengus pelan.

"Itu sakit, Yunho. Dan jangan menyebut Suie-ku lumba-lumba pantat bebek, beruang madu." gerutu Yoochun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Yunho.

Yunho mendengus lagi kemudian mata musangnya berpaling menatap orang asing itu yang sejak tadi hanya melongo memperhatikan mereka.

Yunho menghampiri orang asing itu dengan langkah lebar "Dan kau nona, kau pasti orang yang sudah membuat lenganku menjadi seperti ini." kata Yunho tajam.

Yunho bisa melihat orang asing di hadapannya itu mengerjap, dan harus Yunho akui dia benar-benar terpesona pada mata besar itu.

"Hei, nona. Kau mendengarku tidak?" Yunho melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah orang asing itu karena dilihatnya orang asing itu hanya diam.

"YAA! Apa maksudmu memanggilku 'nona' hah?! Aku namja tau! NAMJA!" pekik orang asing itu dihadapan Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau namja? Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan orang asing itu dari atas ke bawah. 'Dia namja? Tapi dia cantik sekali, kukira dia yeoja.' pikir Yunho

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aish!" orang asing itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal

Yunho menelan ludahnya melihat bibir merah semerah cherry yang tengah dipoutkan itu. dia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir merah itu sekarang juga.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari Yoochun berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya soal bibir orang asing itu.

Dengan tampang kesal Yunho berbalik menatap Yoochun "Apa?" katanya dingin.

"Oh ayolah Yunho. Jangan seperti itu, Jaejoong-ssi sudah menunggumu sejak tadi dengan cemas." Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk bahunya

"Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah ya. Jaejoong-ssi kenalkan ini Jung Yunho. Yunho, ini Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun memperkenalkan mereka dengan santai

Tapi baik orang asing itu yang bernama Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berjabat tangan atau tersenyum. Mereka hanya sama-sama menganggukkan kepalanya dengan angkuh.

Menyadari situasi yang tidak nyaman, Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya "Oya, Jaejoong-ssi sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai bisa jatuh dari tangga?"

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong baru saja membuka mulutnya dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Dia tidak jatuh. Dia menimpaku dan mematahkan lenganku." sela Yunho.

"Aku tidak sengaja Yunho-ssi, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf soal lenganmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab soal lenganmu bagaimanapun caranya. Dan Yoochun-ssi, waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru karena aku terlambat mengikuti wawancara kerja di sana." kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang Yunho.

"Wawancara kerja? Kau ingin melamar kerja di Jung Corp?" Yoochun bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu "Ya. Dan kurasa karena kejadian ini aku tidak bisa melamar kerja lagi di Jung Corp."

"Kau diterima sebagai karyawan di Jung Corp." sela Yunho tenang. Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu maksudnya mengatakan itu, hanya saja dia ingin agar Jaejoong selalu berada di sekitarnya dan menurutnya ini adalah cara paling baik dan wajar.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau diterima sebagai karyawan di Jung Corp. Lebih tepatnya kau diterima sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Bekerjalah mulai besok." kata Yunho.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya begitu? Memangnya kau pemilik Jung Corp?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

Yunho mendelik ke arah Jaejoong "Ya. Aku CEO Jung Corp. saat ini. Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau margaku itu 'Jung', hmm?"

Tawa Yunho hampir saja meledak melihat ekspresi lucu yang Jaejoong tunjukkan saat dia melongo menatap Yunho. Namun, dia tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Yunho menghela napas pelan melihat Jaejoong yang masih melongo "Dan aku serius, Kim Jaejoong. Kau kujadikan sebagai sekretaris pribadiku. Dan kau harus mau, atau aku akan menuntutmu karena telah melukaiku. Lagipula bukankah tadi kau bilang akan bertanggung jawab soal lenganku bagaimanapun caranya? Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu. Datanglah besok ke kantorku jam 7 pagi. Ingat, jam 7 pagi. Jangan terlambat. Ayo, Chun." Yunho melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoochun dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih melongo.

"Well, sampai ketemu besok, Jaejoong-ssi." kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong kemudian dia berlari kecil mengejar Yunho.

Setelah yakin kalau dia sudah berada cukup jauh dari Jaejoong, tawa Yunho pun meledak. Demi Tuhan, orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu lucu dan manis sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoochun saat dia berhasil mengejar Yunho dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yunho.

"Chun, tadi siang aku bilang padamu kalau aku sudah menemukan orang yang membuatku tertarik aku akan segera memberitahumu. Dan kurasa aku sudah menemukannya." kata Yunho.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kurasa, aku tertarik pada Jaejoong. Dia lucu sekali." jawab Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau tertarik padanya?" kata Yoochun kaget.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir apa alasanku langsung menerimanya menjadi sekretaris pribadiku?"

"Oke, harus kuakui kau sedikit licik, Yunho. Kau memanfaatkan rasa tanggung jawabnya."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku arogan dan evil bahkan lebih evil dari ibuku?"

"Oh, aku kasihan pada Kim Jaejoong. Semoga saja dia sabar menghadapimu. Eh, apa kau akan memperlakukannya sama seperti sekretaris-sekretaris lamamu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membedakannya."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan tertarik padamu, jika kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku terkenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan arogan. Tidak mungkin aku berubah drastis hanya karena aku tertarik padanya."

Yoochun menghela napas mendengarnya, 'Semoga saja Jaejoong bisa bertahan menghadapi orang seperti Yunho.' pikir Yoochun

Sementara Yunho, dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan besok dia akan bertemu Jaejoong.

To Be Continued

Ini adalah balasan review secara global bagi seluruh reader yang sudah review di chapter pertama cerita ini.

Q : Kenapa Siwon-Kyuhyun yang jadi orang tuanya Yunho?

A : Aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat menentukan orang tua Yunho. Aku berusaha mencari orang yang berkarakter evil agar sama dengan karakter Yunho dan pilihanku jatuh pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian, aku juga mencari orang yang bertubuh proporsional sama seperti Yunho dan pilihanku jatuh pada Siwon. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud lain menjadikan WonKyu Couple sebagai orang tua Yunho.

Q : Apa peran Changmin di ff ini? Dan kapan Changmin muncul?

A : Changmin akan berperan sebagai sepupu Yunho dan akan muncul di chapter 8 ff ini, dan ff My Evil, My Boss, My Lover. Aku tidak akan menistakan Changmin dan membuatnya menjadi orang ketiga pasangan YunJae.

Q : Apakah setiap chapter dari cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover akan dibuat Yunho sidenya dalam cerita ini?

A : Ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan plot dasar untuk setiap chapter dari cerita ini baik Yunho side ataupun Jaejoong side.

Kurasa aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan dari review untuk chapter pertama kemarin. Untuk lanjutan chapter My Evil, My Boss, My Lover mungkin akan aku post besok atau lusa. Dan karena cerita ini tertinggal cukup banyak chapter dari cerita yang satunya. Aku akan lebih focus mengetik lanjutan chapter cerita ini. Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengabaikan cerita yang satunya. Aku selalu mengusahakan untuk mengupdate satu chapter untuk satu hari, tapi aku tidak bisa mengupdate satu chapter untuk cerita ini dan satu chapter untuk cerita satunya dalam waktu satu hari yang sama. Jadi, jika hari ini aku sudah mengupdate cerita yang ini, maka besok baru aku akan mengupdate satu chapter lagi untuk cerita ini atau cerita satunya. Kuharap para reader bisa mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih pada seluruh reader yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Dan kalian boleh bertanya apa saja padaku dalam bentuk review dan PM ^^

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	3. Chapter 3

My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Chapter ini belum sempat aku edit, aku minta maaf kalau ada typos.

Chapter 3

Hari ini ada sedikit perbedaan dari diri si CEO Jung Corp yang terkenal dingin dan arogan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak mengeluarkan aura dingin dan mencekam saat dia lewat. Para karyawan yang menyapanya bahkan dibalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Padahal biasanya, sebuah lirikan pun akan dianggap sangat hebat bagi para karyawan.

Yunho berjalan dengan tenang, menuju ke ruangannya, ketika tiba di hadapan meja Yoona dia berhenti sebentar.

"Yoona, kalau nanti namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong sudah datang, segera suruh ke ruanganku." kata Yunho.

"Baik, Direktur Jung. Dan ini adalah data yang diberikan oleh Tuan Kangin." kata Yoona sambil menyodorkan sebuah file yang cukup tebal.

Yunho mengambil file tersebut dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Setelah tiba di ruangannya, Yunho langsung duduk di mejanya dan mulai membuka file yang diberikan oleh Kangin. Siapa Kangin? Kangin adalah detektif sekaligus bodyguard khusus keluarga Jung. Kangin hanya akan mematuhi seluruh perintah dari anggota keluarga Jung. Bahkan, jika salah satu anggota keluarga Jung meminta Kangin untuk membunuh seseorang, dia pasti akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan kemarin, Yunho meminta Kangin untuk mencari seluruh data yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka file berisi data-data Jaejoong yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh Kangin dan mulai membacanya. Data yang diberikan Kangin benar-benar lengkap dan mendetail, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong ada di sana. Bahkan sampai ukuran baju, celana dan sepatu Jaejoong. Selain itu disebutkan juga minuman dan makanan favorite Jaejoong, hingga ke profil kucing milik Jaejoong yaitu Jiji.

Yunho berdecak pelan membaca sekian data itu, dia bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya Kangin dan teamnya bisa mengumpulkan data secepat ini. Apalagi data yang diberikannya benar-benar lengkap dan mendetail. Di file itu juga disertakan foto-foto Jaejoong sejak dia TK, hingga sekarang.

Yunho memperhatikan foto-foto itu satu persatu, ada foto Jaejoong saat baru masuk TK, saat darmawisata, saat festival, saat pertama kali masuk SD, saat lulus SMA, hingga foto Jaejoong saat berada di Jung Corp kemarin.

Yunho harus mengakui bahwa kerja Kangin dan teamnya benar-benar luar biasa. Dia menutup file itu dan meletakkannya di dalam laci meja kerjanya, kemudian dia pun mulai bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya.

"Masuk." kata Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

Yunho tetap diam dan menunduk sampai suara deheman pelan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan dia langsung dihadapkan dengan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan gugup di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau sudah dating rupanya, Jaejoong." Yunho melirik jam kecil di atas mejanya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 "Dan kau terlambat, janji kita jam 7 dan sekarang sudah jam 07.30." kata Yunho dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Hei, kemarin kan dia sudah bilang bahwa dia akan memperlakukan Jaejoong sama seperti sekretaris-sekretaris lamanya. Walaupun kenyataannya adalah, Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Jaejoong karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho tertarik pada seseorang selama 27 tahun hidupnya. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk memperlakukan Jaejoong sama seperti sekretaris-sekretaris lamanya karena dia bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku ketinggalan bus, makanya aku terlambat." kata Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho bisa mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat gugup. Yunho agak kasihan melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia bingung harus bagaimana di depan Jaejoong. Walaupun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum menenangkan pada Jaejoong, tapi otak dan mulutnya justru lebih mengutamakan egonya.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi pastikan kau tidak terlambat lagi. Dan sekarang segera letakkan barang-barangmu di meja kosong sebelah Yoona, kemudian buatkan aku kopi. Ingat, kopi sungguhan. Jangan kopi instant murahan dengan rasa menjijikkan itu. Aku mau kau benar-benar membuatkan aku kopi. Dan oh, aku suka cappuccino dengan satu sendok brown sugar dan cinnamon powder di atasnya."

Yunho menggigit lidahnya sendiri tepat setelah dia mengucapkan itu. Ya Tuhan, apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap ramah sedikitpun?

"Apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktu pagimu dengan berdiri diam seperti itu? Cepat buatkan aku kopi." kata Yunho dengan nada kesal. Padahal sebenarnya dia merasa semakin gugup melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam.

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong tersentak kemudian dengan terburu-buru dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Namun, sebelum Jaejoong keluar tiba-tiba Yunho teringat sesuatu dan memanggilnya.

Jaejoong menoleh, kemudian Yunho mengambil sebotol kecil hand sanitizer pada Jaejoong.

"Sebelum membuat kopi, bersihkan dulu tanganmu dengan ini. Setidaknya aku mengurangi sedikit resiko keracunan dari kopimu nanti." kata Yunho.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang melotot mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya, Yunho berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke mejanya dengan pelan. Demi Tuhan, apa dia tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih baik pada orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik? Ternyata hidup selama 27 tahun dengan arogan dia rasa telah membuat hatinya mati.

Yunho menarik napas dalam, 'Oke, tenangkan dirimu Jung Yunho. Begitu Jaejoong kembali dan membawa kopinya, pastikan kau bersikap sedikit lebih ramah padanya." batin Yunho bermonolog ria.

Lima menit berlalu, Jaejoong masih belum muncul dengan kopinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Yunho mulai kesal menunggu Jaejoong dengan kopinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja karena pekerjaannya masih banyak.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Yunho membanting berkas yang tengah dibacanya dengan kesal ke meja. Demi Tuhan, ini terlalu lama. Yunho tahu Jaejoong bukan penyuka kopi (berkat data yang diberikan Kangin padanya) tapi haruskah Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 20 menit hanya untuk secangkir kopi? Memangnya dia membuat kopinya dari mulai memetik biji kopi, lalu menggilingnya menjadi bubuk kopi, kemudian baru mulai membuat kopi untuk Yunho?

Yunho amat sangat benci menunggu. Dia bahkan akan menjadi emosi jika diminta untuk menunggu lebih dari 5 menit untuk hal yang sangat penting sekalipun. Dan sekarang dia harus menunggu lebih dari 20 menit hanya untuk hal sepele seperti secangkir kopi?

Yunho bersumpah jika kopi buatan Jaejoong tidak enak, maka dia tidak peduli setertarik apapun dirinya pada Jaejoong. Yunho akan langsung memecatnya saat itu juga. Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja dan mencoba bersabar menunggu kopi dari Jaejoong.

Lima menit kemudian, akhirnya Yunho mendengar suara ketukan di pinutnya dan munculah Jaejoong dengan membawa nampan dengan secangkir kopi di atasnya.

Yunho melirik jam kecil di atas mejanya, 'Dia membutuhkan 30 menit untuk membuat kopi? Awas saja kalu kopi buatannya tidak enak.' batin Yunho.

"Lama sekali kau membuatnya." kata Yunho dingin dengan nada kesal. Yah, jangan salahkan Yunho untuk tidak mencoba lebih sabar walaupun ini demi Jaejoong. Salahkan egonya yang setinggi langit itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku belum terbiasa dengan mesin kopi itu." kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah." kata Yunho menutup berkas yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

Yunho mengambil cangkir kopinya, lalu menghirup aromanya sebentar. Sebagai seorang penyuka kopi, Yunho bahkan bisa menilai apakah kopi itu enak atau tidak dari aromanya. Dan ketika dia menghirup aroma kopi buatan Jaejoong, dia langsung tahu kalau kopi buatan Jaejoong itu enak. Tapi yah, sedikit balas dendam kecil pada Jaejoong karena telah membuatnya menunggu terasa menyenangkan di benak Yunho.

Karena itu dia meminum sedikit kopinya, dia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memucta dan Yunho bisa melihat kalau tangan Jaejoong mencengkram nampan dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Yunho harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, dia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya Yunho baru saja menemukan kesenangan tersendiri dari menjahili Kim Jaejoong.

To Be Continued

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	4. Chapter 4

My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku tidak mengupdate chapter terbaru. Aku mengalami sedikit Writer's Block, dan benar-benar stuck memikirkan alur ceritanya. Padahal aku sudah memiliki plot dasar untuk tiap chapternya, tapi karena virus WB yang entah kenapa menyerangku secara tiba-tiba, aku kehilangan seluruh inspirasiku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Mungkin aku akan kembali mengupdate chapter lanjutan untuk kedua ff ini setelah virus WB itu menghilang. Aku akan berusaha untuk terus mencoba mengetik lanjutan chapter kedua ff ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab mengenai lanjutan ceritanya, aku tidak akan mendiscontinue ff hanya karena terkena WB. Aku harap para reader bisa mengerti, kalau aku kemungkinan baru akan mengupdate chapter berikutnya beberapa hari lagi. Aku janji akan update secepatnya. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya *bow*

Chapter 4

Yunho melirik Jaejoong saat dia meminum sedikit kopi buatan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang nampak begitu panik dan cemas, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak melihat senyum kecil itu karena bibir Yunho tertutupi cangkirnya. Yunho sangat menyukai raut wajah cemas Jaejoong, dia terlihat begitu lucu dan semakin manis di mata Yunho. Dengan gaya yang tetap datar, Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya kembali ke tatakannya di meja.

"Hmmm.. kopimu.." Yunho sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Oke, Yunho sangat menikmati saat-saat dirinya menjahili Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan pelan.

Yunho bisa merasakan kegugupan dan kecemasan dalam nada suara Jaejoong.

"Kopimu enak, Jae." jawab Yunho datar. Well, sebenarnya kopi Jaejoong itu amat sangat enak di lidah Yunho. Mungkin itu adalah kopi terenak yang pernah Yunho cicipi, hanya saja egonya melarangnya untuk mengakui itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke dada. Yunho yakin jantung Jaejoong berdebar keras sejak tadi karena cemas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Direktur Jung." Jaejoong membungkuk dalam kemudian tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Jaejoong. Oh ayolah, senyum Jaejoong itu terlalu manis. Itu pertama kalinya Yunho melihat senyum Jaejoong dan sialnya dia hampir saja meruntuhkan sikapnya yang datar karena terlalu terpesona pada senyum itu. Kalau Yunho tidak segera memalingkan wajahnya, kemungkinan besar dia akan merona saat melihat senyum Jaejoong. Dan tentunya tidak mungkin seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal sangat dingin dan datar membiarkan dirinya terlihat merona di hadapan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Hmm, mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi sekretaris pribadiku. Karena kau masih baru, banyak bertanyalah pada Junsu. Dia yang akan menjelaskan apa saja pekerjaanmu, dan kau harus ikut meeting denganku setelah jam makan siang nanti. Sekarang, kembalilah ke mejamu dan mulai bekerja." kata Yunho sambil menunduk dan sama sekali tidak menatap Jaejoong. Yunho tidak yakin dirinya bisa tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya di saat dia merasa jantungnya berdebar keras karena Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, dia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tepat setelah Jaejoong menutup pintu, Yunho menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengelus dadanya, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Yunho tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasa berdebar saat memikirkan orang lain. Yah, tentu saja Yunho tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Jung Yunho jatuh cinta, tentunya dia masih asing dengan segala sensasi yang akan dirasakan oleh orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Yunho menghembuskan napas pelan setelah jantungnya mulai tenang. Yunho baru saja akan kembali bekerja ketika dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar ruang kerjanya. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, 'Ada apa di luar sana?' pikirnya.

Karena penasaran, Yunho pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dan dia terkejut melihat keempat sekretarisnya tengah berpelukan sambil berputar-putar seperti anak TK saat bermain.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Ini kantor, bukannya TK! Kembali bekerja!" bentak Yunho yang langsung membuat para sekretarisnya memisahkan diri dan segera menempati meja masing-masing.

"Dan kau, Jaejoong. Aku mau kau menyiapkan rangkuman laporan keuangan perusahaan selama lima tahun terakhir Jung Resort yang ada di Jeju. Selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang. Dan antarkan ke ruanganku." Kata Yunho lalu dia langsung berbalik dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi ruang kerjanya, kemudian dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat memerintahkan tugas itu pada Jaejoong, dia sadar bahwa tugas yang baru saja diberikannya sebenarnya cukup berat, apalagi untuk Jaejoong yang baru bekerja hari ini. Tapi sudahlah, Yunho sudah terlanjur mengucapkannya dan tidak mungkin dia menariknya kembali. Dia harus tetap menjaga wibawanya di hadapan seluruh karyawan yang selama ini mengenalnya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja karena pekerjaannya memang masih banyak. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia teringat satu hal, dia belum memeriksa kembali hasil meetingnya dengan Choi Seunghyun, salah satu rekan kerjanya. Waktu itu Yunho hanya pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani salah satu sekretarisnya, karena itulah tidak ada yang membuatkan rangkuman hasil meeting itu untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho pun menghubungi Jaejoong. Dan bermaksud untuk menyuruh Jaejoong membuatkan rangkuman tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Jung Corporation dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" suara Jaejoong di telepon yang begitu lembut berhasil membuat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam kegugupannya.

Setelah berdehem pelan, Yunho pun menyebutkan perintahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, segera buatkan laporan hasil meetingku kemarin dengan Choi Seunghyun. Kau bisa mencari videonya di ruang arsip. Selesaikan hari ini dan antarkan ke ruanganku" setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memberikan setumpuk tugas pada Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik jam kecil di atas mejanya dan tersentak menyadari bahwa ini sudah jam makan siang. Pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak dan dia tidak ingin pergi begitu saja untuk makan siang. Tapi omelan ibunya saat dulu dia masuk Rumah Sakit akibat penyakit maag yang cukup parah, berhasil membuat Yunho menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia pergi makan siang atau tidak. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjentikkan jarinya, kenapa dia tidak meminta Jaejoong pergi dan membelikan makan siang untuknya? Itu ide brilian karena Yunho bisa makan siang dengan cepat sambil tetap bekerja.

Sambil tersenyum gembira karena idenya barusan, Yunho pun menelepon Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, belikan aku tuna sandwich dan caffe latte di coffeeshop di depan taman di belakang kantor. Aku tunggu 30 menit lagi di ruanganku." kata Yunho dan kemudian dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Setelah menelepon Jaejoong, Yunho pun kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

25 menit kemudian, Jaejoong muncul dengan membawa makan siang untuk Yunho.

"Ini pesanan anda, Direktur Jung." kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kantong kertas berisi sandwich dan kopi itu di meja Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada Jaejoong.

Yunho bisa mendengar Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Dan Yunho tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali, mulai memakan sandwichnya dengan tenang.

Saat ini jam makan siang sudah berakhir, dan hari terus berlanjut.

Dan Yunho sepertinya sangat menyukai sisa harinya saat ini, karena Jaejoong selalu berada di sekitarnya. Well, mungkin lebih tepat kalau Yunho memaksa Jaejoong selalu berada di sekitarnya. Karena, Yunho selalu memanggil Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu walaupun hal itu merupakan hal yang paling tidak penting sekalipun. Yunho sangat senang saat Jaejoong berada di sekitarnya, karena itulah tanpa sadar dia selalu memanggil Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu. Tanpa menyadari raut kesal dan lelah Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik jam kecil di sampingnya dan menyadari bahwa ini sudah jam 07.30 malam dan dia baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong belum juga menyerahkan laporan-laporan yang tadi pagi diminta Yunho.

'Kenapa lama sekali dia menyelesaikan laporannya? Aku kan sudah menugaskannya untuk membuat laporan itu sejak tadi pagi. Apa saja yang di lakukannya?' batin Yunho.

Yah, kelihatannya Yunho lupa bahwa dirinyalah penyebab Jaejoong tidak bisa menyelesaikan laporannya karena dia selalu menyuruh Jaejoong melakukan ini-itu.

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang.

Ketika keluar dari ruangannya, Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Yunho berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong." kata Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho, wajah Jaejoong nampak begitu lelah ketika menatapnya. Tapi Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan itu, dia tidak suka ada karyawannya yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu karena itulah dia bermaksud untuk menyuruh Jaejoong menyelesaikan laporannya dulu baru kemudian dia boleh pulang.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Selesaikan laporan-laporan yang aku minta tadi, baru kau boleh pulang. Kalau sudah selesai, letakkan di mejaku. Besok datang ke kantor jam 7 pagi. Jangan terlambat seperti tadi." kata Yunho kemudian dia langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal dan benci yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya.

To Be Continued

Aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini jelek. Aku sangat menyadari bahwa chapter ini sangat jauh dari ekspektasi aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada seluruh reader. Aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya, aku harap para reader bisa mengerti.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	5. Chapter 5

My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Hallo, Reader ^^

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku mendapatkan begitu banyak inspirasi untuk mengetik lanjutan ff ini di saat aku tengah mengetik ff yang satunya. Akhirnya karena inspirasi itu begitu menggangguku, akupun memutuskan untuk mengetik ff yang ini. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada seluruh reader kalau aku akan melanjutkan ff ini setelah ff My Evil, My Boss, My Lover tamat. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seplin-plan ini. Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku langsung mengupdate tiga chapter sekaligus untuk ff ini. Dan untuk ff My Evil, My Boss, My Lover masih dalam proses pengetikkan, jadi aku belum tahu kapan aku bisa mengupdatenya.

Aku minta maaf karena mungkin sikapku yang tidak konsisten ini mengganggu reader dan membuat kalian kecewa. Aku minta maaf pada semuanya. *bow*

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Keesokkan harinya Yunho datang ke kantornya seperti biasa, dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju lift dan mengacuhkan ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan oleh setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Pagi, Yunho." sapa Yoona tiba-tiba sambil menepuk punggung Yunho.

"Ah, pagi Yoona." sahut Yunho datar.

"Kenapa mukamu serius seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yoona saat melihat muka Yunho yang nampak sangat serius seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Oya, apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Yunho mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoona mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau lupa, Yun? Aku bukan pengganti sekretaris pribadimu lagi, kau kan sudah memiliki Jaejoong."

Yunho terdiam dan dia merasa pipinya panas mendengar Yoona mengatakan 'Kau kan sudah MEMILIKI Jaejoong', entah kenapa tapi itu terkesan seolah Yunho memang sudah benar-benar memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya dan pikiran itu membuat Yunho merona sendiri.

"Yun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoona sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan menepis tangan Yoona dari depan wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Yoona. Kita sudah di kantor." kata Yunho dingin dan tegas.

"Arraseo, Direktur Jung." kata Yoona santai, dia sudah terbiasa dengan Yunho yang memang sangat tegas soal profesionalitas dalam bekerja. Kalau diluar kantor Yoona memang sahabat dekatnya, tapi kalau di kantor Yoona adalah salah satu karyawannya maka dari itu Yunho memperlakukan Yoona sama seperti karyawan lainnya.

Yunho dan Yoona menaiki lift dalam diam. Yoona sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Semalam aku langsung pulang begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong. Kira-kira dia pulang jam berapa ya? Aku memang sudah menyuruh Kangin untuk menjaganya sih. Tapi kenapa aku tetap khawatir ya?' batin Yunho.

Semalam setelah meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk lembur, Yunho langsung menelepon Kangin untuk menjaga Jaejoong agar dia pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumahnya. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu namja yang terlalu cantik, dan tentunya akan berbahaya baginya berkeliaran seorang diri di malam hari seperti itu. karena itulah Yunho menugaskan Kangin untuk menjaga Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Yunho dan Yoona sampai di lantai mereka, Yunho langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, dia benar-benar ingin menelepon Kangin sekarang.

"Kenapa Direktur Jung terburu-buru begitu? Ini kan masih pagi." tanya Yuri pada Yoona karena dia datang bersama dengan Yunho.

Yoona hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu dan duduk di kursinya.

.

Yunho bergegas duduk di kursinya dan menghubungi Kangin.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Yunho." sapa Kangin formal.

"Hmm, pagi. Bagaimana semalam? Kau melakukan perintahku kan?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Tentu, Tuan muda. Semalam saya mengawasi dan menjaga Jaejoong saat dia lembur di kantor."

"Jam berapa dia pulang?"

"Sekitar jam 12 malam, Tuan muda."

"Apa? Semalam itu?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Ya, Tuan muda."

Yunho menghela napas pelan, "Arraseo, kerja bagus Kangin. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti kalau aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Yunho menutup teleponnya kemudian dia memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia agak kesal pada Jaejoong. Untung saja dia menugaskan Kangin untuk menjaga Jaejoong semalam, kalau tidak bagaimana jadinya nasib Jaejoong yang pulang selarut itu?

Yah, sepertinya uri Yunho lupa kalau dialah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong pulang selarut itu.

Yunho melirik jam kecil di mejanya dan mengerutkan dahi, sudah jam 8 lebih tapi kenapa Jaejoong belum mengantarkan kopi untuknya? Bukankah kemarin dia sudah bilang kalau dia mau kopinya ada di meja jam 8 tepat?

Dengan sedikit emosi Yunho menyambar telepon di sebelahnya dan menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau kopiku ada di meja jam 8 tepat. Dan ini sudah jam 08.05. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat bawa kopiku!" bentak Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya dengan kasar, dia tidak mengerti tapi dia selalu merasa dirinya melibatkan begitu banyak emosi saat berurusan dengan Jaejoong. Dia sangat khawatir mendengar Jaejoong pulang selarut itu, dan karena terlalu khawatir tanpa sadar dia menjadi marah pada Jaejoong. Yunho belum pernah mengkhawatirkan orang lain sampai seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi dia masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang sangat posesif.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong muncul dengan kopinya.

Yunho agak sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan pucat. Yunho juga bisa melihat kantung mata yang cukup besar di bawah mata Jaejoong, dan mata yang biasanya selalu berbinar semangat itu pun tampak meredup.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur Jung. Ini kopimu." Jaejoong meletakkan kopinya dengan hati-hati ke atas meja Yunho.

Suara Jaejoong berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari kegiatannya memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong, dan Yunho juga bisa merasakan nada lelah dalam suara Jaejoong.

"Hmm, ya. Oya, segera buatkan laporan perkembangan Jung Transportation selama dua tahun terakhir. Aku mau laporan yang mendetail. Nah, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau aku butuh sesuatu." kata Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sedikit sesak saat dirinya mendengar suara Jaejoong yang begitu lesu dan menyiratkan kelelahan di dalamnya. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mencoba tidak peduli dan tidak menatap wajah Jaejoong karena menatap Jaejoong yang nampak begitu lelah itu membuatnya merasa sesak dan sedih.

Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit, kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan lesu.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya ketika Jaejoong sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa bersalah dan sangat sedih melihat Jaejoong yang nampak lesu seperti itu.

To Be Continued

.

Last, mind to review?

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	6. Chapter 6

My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Chapter ini tanpa aku edit, maaf kalau ada typo(s)

Chapter 6

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu Jaejoong menjadi sekretaris pribadi untuk Yunho. Yah harus Yunho akui bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut selama dua minggu pertama ini. Tugas Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya sudah banyak ditambah dengan Yunho yang selalu berdebar-debar dan gugup di depan Jaejoong (yang selalu berusaha ditutupinya dengan bersikap tegas pada Jaejoong) menyebabkan Yunho menjadi bersikap sangat jauh dari kata lembut pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menyadarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, hari ini weekend dan tentunya Yunho tidak bekerja dan tidak bertemu Jaejoong. Disaat Yunho tengah melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ponselnya berdering dengan keras.

Yunho meraba-raba sofa di sebelahnya dan mengambil ponselnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo?" sapa Yunho.

"Yunnie, apa kabarmu hari ini sayang? Lenganmu masih sakit?" ternyata ibu Yunho yang meneleponnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Umma. Lenganku sudah tidak terlalu sakit, lagipula hari ini aku akan ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakannya."

"Kau mau ke Rumah Sakit? Mau Umma temani?"

"Tidak perlu, Umma. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, suruh saja Pak Lee untuk mengantarku."

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Bagaimana kalau Umma minta Yoochun untuk mengantarmu, hmm? Umma khawatir kalau kau pergi sendiri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Umma."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri. Umma akan segera menelepon Yoochun untuk mengantarmu ke sana. Jam berapa kau pergi?"

"Umma, tidak per—"

"Jangan membantah ibumu, Jung Yunho. Atau kau mau Umma kesana sekarang juga dan menyeretmu untuk tinggal di rumah sampai lenganmu sembuh, hmm?" sela ibunya dengan nada dingin.

Yunho bergidik, dia sedikit ngeri mendengar suara ibunya. "Ba-Baik, Umma."

"Anak pintar, nanti Umma akan menelepon Yoochun untuk mengantarmu. Jam berapa kau berangkat, sayang?"

"Se-Setelah makan siang, Umma." jawab Yunho pelan, dia masih merasa sedikit takut pada ibunya walaupun nada suara ibunya sudah kembali manis.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti sayang."

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke sebelahnya, dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Sifat protektif ibunya memang tidak akan hilang walaupun Yunho sudah sebesar ini.

Ibu Yunho memang sangat memanjakannya sejak kecil karena Yunho adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Walaupun ibu Yunho menyayanginya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, tetap saja Yunho takut pada ibunya kalau dia sedang marah. Yunho masih heran kenapa ayahnya bisa bertahan hidup bersama ibunya yang seperti itu.

Yunho meregangkan sedikit ototnya kemudian beranjak bangun dari sofa, sebaiknya dia bekerja sebentar sambil menunggu Yoochun datang siang nanti.

Dia berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya di apartemen miliknya.

.

.

Baru 30 menit Yunho bekerja namun dia sudah berhenti karena dia mencari sebuah file yang akan menjadi bahan meetingnya Senin nanti.

Yunho menepuk dahinya pelan ketika dia menyadari bahwa file itu tertinggal di kantor. Yunho menghela napas pelan menyadari kecerobohannya. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah apartemennya, mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelepon Jaejoong. Dia bermaksud untuk meminta Jaejoong mengambilkan file tersebut di kantor.

Yunho mengetuk-etukkan kakinya ke lantai sambil menunggu Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya. Yunho berdecak kesal karena Jaejoong tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Ya?" sapa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, ini aku Yunho. Aku tahu ini weekend, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengambilkan dokumen bahan presentasiku Senin nanti yang ada di kantor. Bisakah kau ambilkan dan antarkan ke apartemenku? Alamatnya akan aku beritahu nanti. Dan oh, bawakan aku makan siang ya. Aku tidak bisa masak dengan satu tangan. Cepatlah, Jaejoong. Aku menunggumu." kata Yunho tenang.

Yunho sempat terdiam sebentar menunggu reaksi Jaejoong, tapi karena dia tidak mendengar apa-apa akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memutus telepon tersebut.

.

.

Yunho mengetuk-etuk jarinya ke meja kerjanya, ini sudah satu jam dia menunggu Jaejoong tapi namja yang ditunggunya tidak datang juga.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menghubungi Jaejoong lagi. Yunho baru saja mencari kontak nama Jaejoong ketika bell di apartemennya berbunyi. Yunho meletakkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Dia membuka pintunya dan dia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Masuklah, Jaejoong." kata Yunho sambil bergeser sedikit dari pintu, memberi jalan bagi Jaejoong untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Jaejoong? Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya Yunho karena Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajahnya. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?' pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menunduk, kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru dia berjalan memasuki apartemen Yunho.

Yunho menutup pintu dan mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Dimana aku harus meletakkan folder dan makan siangmu ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berbalik menatap Yunho.

"Ah, berikan foldernya padaku, kau bisa meletakkan makan siang itu di dapur. Kau beli makanan itu dimana?" kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Ini masakanku, kebetulan saat kau menelepon tadi aku sedang masak untuk makan siangku." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan folder itu kepada Yunho.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil folder yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

"Ya, lumayan. Dimana dapurnya?"

"Disana." jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan arah dapurnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung berbalik ke arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu, dia merasa sedikit sedih mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang begitu dingin.

'Apa Jaejoong memang benar-benar membenciku ya?' batin Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan filenya di atas meja lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tugasku sudah selesai kan?" kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Ah ya. Kau boleh pergi, Jaejoong." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Direktur Jung."

"Ya, sampai nanti, Jaejoong. Dan, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan makan siang dan folder ini ke sini." kata Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit sedih.

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia langsung berbalik dan pergi dari apartemen Yunho. Yunho menghela napas pelan, dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia membuka rantang makanan yang dibawa Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di meja makan, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan.

'Astaga, ini enak sekali.' batin Yunho saat mencicipi masakan buatan Jaejoong.

Yunho pun mulai makan dengan lahap, disaat dia sedang asik makan dia baru teringat bahwa Yoochun belum datang ke apartemennya. Padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya dan pergi mengambil ponselnya. Dia menelepon Yoochun sambil berjalan kembali ke meja makan.

"Hei, Chun. Kau ada dimana? Cepat kesini." kata Yunho langsung saat Yoochun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, Yun. Aku sudah sampai di gedung apartemenmu. Hmm, baiklah aku kesana sekarang." jawab Yoochun dari seberang sana.

Yunho menutup teleponnya, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tak lama kemudian bell apartemennya berbunyi. Yunho berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, ketika dia membuka pintu dia melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang berdiri di sana.

"Masuklah." kata Yunho sambil bergeser sedikit dari pintu.

Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho sementara Yunho kembali ke meja makan dan meneruskan makannya.

"Kau baru makan siang?" tanya Yoochun sambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk singkat dan terus mengunyah.

"Apa Jaejoong yang mengantarkannya?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Ya. Darimana kau tahu?" kata Yunho sambil menoleh menatap Yoochun.

"Tadi aku dan Suie berpapasan dengannya di lift. Dia bilang kau menyuruhnya untuk ke sini."

"Ooh. Ya itu benar." Yunho kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu alamat apartemenmu padanya? Kau tidak pernah memberitahunya pada sekretaris-sekretarismu yang sebelumnya. Oh, tentunya pengecualian untuk Suie, Yuri dan Yoona yang merupakan sahabatmu."

Yunho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yoochun barusan.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, Yun? Aku masih ingat waktu pertama bertemu Jaejoong kau pernah bilang kalau kau tertarik padanya. Apa sekarang rasa tertarik itu sudah menjadi rasa cinta?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Yunho terdiam, menyambar segelas air yang ada di meja dan meminumnya.

"Yah, aku rasa begitu, Chun." kata Yunho.

Yoochun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yunho barusan.

To Be Continued

.

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


	7. Chapter 7

**My Angel, My Secretary, My Lover **

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya

Author : Kang Hyena

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Slight Cast :

Kwon Yuri

Im Yoona

Amber

Slight Cast lainnya akan muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary :

Jung Yunho adalah CEO Jung Corp, seorang pria yang dikenal sangat dingin, datar, dan arogan. Namun, sebuah tabrakan tidak disengaja berhasil mendatangkan kebaikan dan keburukan untuknya. Keburukannya adalah, lengannya yang retak akibat tabrakan itu. Dan kebaikkannya adalah, dia bisa bertemu manusia seindah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho side dalam cerita My Evil, My Boss, My Lover.

Ini YAOI a.k.a Boy Love. So, Don't Like Don't Read.

Author's Note :

Chapter ini tanpa aku edit, maaf kalau ada typo(s)

**Chapter 7 **

Yunho berjalan dengan tenang ke arah lift, dia tengah merenungkan kata-kata Yoochun kemarin padanya. Kemarin dia memang sudah mengaku pada Yoochun bahwa dia mencintai Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi, dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Waktu tahu sahabatnya tengah jatuh cinta, Yoochun sebagai mantan Casanova itu pun langsung memberi Yunho banyak tips untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. Tapi setengah dari tips yang diberikan oleh Yoochun itu benar-benar gila dan tidak mungkin dikerjakan oleh Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri menunggu lift di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Pagi Jaejoong." sapa Yunho dengan nada suaranya yang memang selalu terdengar dingin dan datar.

'_Tips pertama : berusahalah untuk bersikap lebih ramah pada Jaejoong. Aku tahu kau belum pernah bersikap ramah pada orang lain selain keluarga dan sahabat dekatmu seumur hidupmu. Tapi kalau kau mau mendapatkan Jaejoong, setidaknya kau harus berusaha ramah padanya.' _ suara Yoochun saat memberi nasihat pada Yunho terngiang di pikiran Yunho.

"Pa-Pagi, Direktur Jung." sapa Jaejoong balik dengan suara pelan dan agak bergetar.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar Jaejoong membalas sapaannya walaupun dengan nada gugup.

Lift yang ditunggu mereka pun tiba, Yunho langsung berjalan masuk dan menahan pintu lift dengan sebelah tangan sambil menunggu Jaejoong masuk.

"Jaejoong, kau tidak mau naik?" tanya Yunho karena dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya diam.

Jaejoong tersentak dan berjalan masuk lift.

Yunho menekan tombol lantai mereka dan lift pun menutup.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong terdiam, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sesekali Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Suara Yoochun kemarin terngiang lagi di pikirannya, _'Kau harus mencoba untuk mengajaknya mengobrol tentang hal lain selain pekerjaan. Tanyakan apa hobinya, kesukaannya, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya. Dengan begitu dia akan menganggap kau orang yang menyenangkan dan dia akan menjadi lebih dekat denganmu.'_

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, mempertimbangkan tips dari Yoochun, dia jelas tidak mungkin langsung tersenyum ceria pada Jaejoong dan menanyakan itu semua secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat sikapnya yang tidak biasa, nanti bukannya semakin dekat padanya, Jaejoong justru akan menjauh dari Yunho karena perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong lagi dan dia langsung terdiam ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong juga tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tapi Yunho mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk kembali mempertimbangkan tips dari Yoochun. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melihat Jaejoong menampar pipinya sendiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jaejoong, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho karena bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong menoleh menatapnya, dan Yunho langsung mengerutkan dahinya karena Jaejoong hanya terpaku menatapnya. _Well_, lebih tepatnya terpaku menatap bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berpaling dan menunduk. Yunho masih bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merona walaupun tertutup poninya dan itu membuat Yunho semakin bingung.

'Kenapa Jaejoong merona seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' pikir Yunho sambil menunduk dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

Suara dentingan kecil yang menandakan mereka telah tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju berhasil membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali mendongak.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, dengan langkah tergesa Jaejoong langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju mejanya masih dengan posisi kepala yang menunduk, meninggalkan Yunho yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam di dalam lift dan menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah duduk di kursinya dan masih menunduk.

'Apa aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan ya? Kenapa Jaejoong jadi tidak mau menatapku seperti itu?' batin Yunho.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur Jung. Anda tidak ke ruangan anda?" suara Yoona berhasil menyadarkan Yunho yang sejak tadi tengah melamunkan tingkah Jaejoong. Yunho agak tersentak, kemudian dia berdehem pelan dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya. Tanpa menyadari lirikan Jaejoong dan senyuman penuh arti Yoona padanya.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya saat ini, dia masih merasa bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong tadi pagi. Bahkan dia sampai menelepon Yoochun untuk menanyakan pendapatnya, dan hasilnya bukanlah penjelasan yang didapatnya, melainkan tawa keras Yoochun yang berhasil membuat Yunho kesal dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Yunho menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, dia sudah menuruti saran Yoochun untuk tidak terlalu memforsir Jaejoong selama bekerja. Harus Yunho akui, dia merasa sedikit menyesal menuruti saran yang ini karena Yunho sangat merindukan ekspresi kesal Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya berhasil membuat Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, "Masuk," kata Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan munculah Yoona yang membawa sebuah kantung kertas berlabelkan _coffee shop_ langganan Yunho.

"Aku yakin kau belum membeli makan siang karena kurasa kau melupakannya. Jadi, aku membelikanmu makan siang." kata Yoona sambil duduk di sofa dan meletakkan kantung kertasnya di meja.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Yoona dan duduk di hadapannya, "Tumben sekali. Kau pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ada apa, Yoona?"

Yoona berdecak kesal, "Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih dulu, Jung."

"Ya ya. Terima kasih makan siangnya, Yoona." kata Yunho sambil mulai membuka kantung kertas tersebut.

Yoona menghela napas pelan, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini soal kau dan Jaejoong."

Yunho yang sedang mengeluarkan _tuna sandwich_ dari dalam kantung langsung terdiam saat mendengar kalimat Yoona barusan. "Memangnya ada apa dengan aku dan Jaejoong?"

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong, kan?" tanya Yoona langsung.

Yunho terdiam, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk kecil.

Yoona menyeringai, "Oh, aku senang sekali akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa meluluhkan hatimu yang sangat keras dan dingin itu."

"Diam kau, Yoona. Jangan meledekku seperti itu." kata Yunho sambil menatap tajam Yoona.

"Aku tidak meledekmu, aku berbahagia untukmu." kata Yoona sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian dia membuka bungkusan _tuna sandwich_nya dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Jadi, setelah kau sadar kalau kau menyukainya apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya Yoona dengan nada antusias tinggi dalam suaranya.

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan hal khusus untuk mendapatkannya? Nanti juga dia pasti akan menyukaiku, mana ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku." jawab Yunho santai.

Yoona menepuk dahinya pelan, "Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho. Kenapa kau menjadi senarsis ini? Astaga, bagaimana mungkin dia akan tertarik padamu jika kau selalu menindasnya setiap hari?"

"Aku tidak menindasnya, aku hanya menyuruhnya bekerja."

"Dan caramu menyuruhnya bekerja itu seperti seorang diktator. Dan mana ada orang yang akan terpesona ketika disuruh-suruh seperti itu." kata Yoona frustasi.

"Aku tidak seperti diktator."

Yoona menggeram kesal, "Astaga, aku mencoba untuk membantumu disini. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja dengarkan perkataanku, Jung Yunho."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

Yoona menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah. Yang pertama, aku ingin kau merubah sikapmu yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu. Kedua, berhentilah memforsir Jaejoong dalam bekerja, itu kejam. Ketiga, demi Tuhan Yunho kau harus belajar melembutkan nada suaramu dan banyak latihan tersenyum." Yunho membuka mulutnya dan hendak menyela Yoona, tapi Yoona mengangkat tangannya , menyuruh Yunho diam dan tidak menyelanya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Keempat, bersikaplah lebih manis di depan Jaejoong. Dan kelima, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku dalam hal mengatur jadwal kencanmu, katakan saja. Aku pasti bersedia membantu." Yoona melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menunggu reaksi Yunho.

Yunho mengeluarkan cangkir kertas berisi kopi dari dalam kantung lalu meneguknya sedikit. "Yoona, kau keterlaluan. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang yang begitu dingin dan kejam."

"Dan itu memang penilaianku saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu dulu, Yunho. Dan kurasa itu adalah kesan pertama dari seluruh orang yang baru bertemu denganmu, termasuk Jaejoong." Kata Yoona sambil menghela napas pelan.

Yunho terdiam, dia memikirkan ucapan Yoona barusan dan sepertinya ucapan gadis yang sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun dengannya ini ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Dan kurasa, aku tidak akan bisa mengubahnya."

Yoona memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian dia menyambar bungkusan yang berisi _chicken sandwich_, merobek bungkusnya dengan brutal lalu mengigitnya ganas.

Yunho merasa sedikit ngeri melihat Yoona yang memakan _sandwich_nya dengan ganas. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Diam kau. Atau kau akan kumakan juga." kata Yoona galak sambil mengacungkan sandwichnya pada Yunho.

Yunho langsung mengangguk, dia merasa sedikit ngeri melihat Yoona yang sedang marah.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti setelah aku menghabiskan ini." kata Yoona sambil memandang Yunho dengan tajam. Yunho langsung mengangguk, dia benar-benar tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Yoona yang sedang marah.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak mereka selesai makan siang, tapi baik Yoona maupun Yunho hanya terdiam. Yunho melirik Yoona yang masih terus menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengerikan. Yunho menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Demi Tuhan, Yoona yang tengah marah benar-benar mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang berhasil membuat Yunho mendongak dan menatap pintu kemudian kembali melirik Yoona yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara ketukan itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah Jaejoong dengan sebuah file di tangannya. Dan Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Yoona yang duduk di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho berdehem pelan, "Ada apa, Jaejoong?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan file yang kau minta tadi, Direktur Jung." Kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan file yang dibawanya.

"Letakkan saja di mejaku." Kata Yunho.

Mata Yunho mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Kau harus memikirkan baik-baik ucapanku tadi, Yunho." kata Yoona tiba-tiba.

Yunho menoleh dan memandang Yoona, "Aku akan tetap melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri, Yoona."

Yoona menghela napas pelan, "Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau mengikuti saranku, Yunho. Aku rasa kau juga tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman dalam hal itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kesalahan dalam sikapku selama ini. Kurasa, aku hanya bersikap seperti biasa." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Dan tentunya kau tidak merasa bahwa sikapmu yang seperti biasa itu sangat menyebalkan, Yun." Kata Yoona dengan nada agak kesal.

Yoona memandang Yunho tajam dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dari Yunho.

"Saya permisi." suara Jaejoong berhasil memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho dengan langkah cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kurasa dia cemburu padaku." kata Yoona tenang.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa dia cemburu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kau cukup diam dan ikuti saja perintahku, Yun. Aku akan membantumu, dan akan kupastikan Jaejoong menjadi kekasihmu."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Yoona, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk setuju.

To Be Continued

.

Halo, aku tahu aku sudah lama sekali menghilang dan tidak mengupdate ff ini atau yang satunya. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku akan HIATUS untuk waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan. Aku harap tidak terlalu lama karena aku sendiri merasa tidak enak kalau aku meninggalkan readers begitu saja. Tapi harus kuakui, aku benar-benar harus hiatus untuk sementara karena aku sibuk sekali untuk tes-tes masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Mungkin aku akan kembali mengupdate ffku setelah aku selesai dengan tes-tes dan juga jadwalku yang lain. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. *bow*

Mind to review?

Thank You For Reading,

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


End file.
